Restrained
by Pit'sSexyWifeNikki66
Summary: Oscar decides to give his Uncle Janny a well-deserved treat. Set in Path of Radiance. Lemons, One-shot OscarxJanaff Lemony lemon lemons Yaoi. Don't like yaoi? Well then simply don't read.


**Request for Uncle Janny. You know who you are, you little shit. **

**Again.**

**I like this pairing, not as much as I like IkexOscar, or KieranxOscar, but… Shit, I even ship Oscar with Gatrie. I ship him with everybody. Including his little brother… Only Rolf though! I don't like Boyd. Okay, not everybody, but a lot of them. He and Geoffrey are nice too. Okay! To the story already!**

**Also, yeah for seme Oscar. Seme, kinky, horny Oscar. Oscar has a penis, Janaff has a penis, they are together here, if that is not what you're looking for, GO SOMEHWERE ELSE. There's buttsex of all kinds here, so get your ass up and out of here if that isn't what you want. **

-Janaff-

_Stupid humans._

I think as I land in front of the fort the Greil Mercenaries stay at. I make my way inside, avoiding everyone and purposely skirting the dining room. I don't want any conflict with them today. My fist clenching, I hear my name called behind me.

I turn around and see the green haired _human_ that always flirts with Ulki. He comes up to me, brushing his hair back, even though it's already back and held back by his stupid hat.

"Hey Janaff, have you seen Ulki? I've been looking for him everywhere, but I can't find him." Boyd asks.

Just by looking at him, I can tell he's worried, even though the darker colored hawk specifically told him that he would be gone because he was busy with King Tibarn.

"He told you already, he's with Tibarn." I snort and turn around.

"Wait!" He reaches forward and puts his hand on my shoulder. "Do you think he'll be back soon? I mean, I kinda… Have something for him." Boyd's face turns red.

"I don't know." I turn again, but what he says next catches my attention.

"Oscar wanted me to tell you that he's waiting in his bedroom." I hear him turn and walk away.

I stand still for a second, trying to remember which one of them was Oscar. Oh, that's right, the one who rides the horse, the one who called me a kid! I turn around. What does he want? Did he think I was serious when I said I'd tuck him in?

I make my way to his room anyway. I get to it and knock. It's silent for a moment, but he soon speaks.

"W-who is it?" I can't help but notice my heart jump as he calls to me.

"Janaff, I was told you wanted to see me?" I raise my voice slightly so he can hear me.

"W-what?! B-by who?" He sounds shocked.

"Your brother, the tall one." I explain, crossing my arms as I wait patiently for him to open the door. "So can I come in or not?"

"No! Gods… No, you cannot come in!" Oscar's voice sounds weird, now that I actually listen to him.

What is wrong with him? I lean against the door slightly.

"Oscar? Are you okay in there?" I put my hand on the door knob, but as soon as it makes a noise, I hear a loud crash.

It sounded like something, or Oscar himself, fell in there. I open the door. The first thing I see is his bed, which the sheets are messed up and hanging half off. I look down at the floor. Oscar is lying in a pile of his bed sheets, his face flushed.

"What are you doing?" I demand as I close the door and walk over to him.

"I… I got caught in the sheets when I tried to stand up." The green haired Beorc's voice is quiet as he speaks.

"Well come on, I'll help you up." I reach forward to help him up, but he gasps and backs away.

"No!" Oscar pulls the sheets up, holding them in my way of seeing anything more than his face.

"What are you naked or something?" I ask as I stand back.

He blushes harder, looking away. I feel my face flush as well.

"…I guess that's why you didn't want me to come in." I clear my throat and turn around. "Here, get up, I'm not looking."

I hear shuffling, but nothing else. After a minute or so, I feel hands on my sides. I blush, but don't move. Holding back a moan as I feel hot lips against my neck, I slowly reach up, unsure if I should push him away or not.

"O-Oscar, what are you doing?" I ask, my voice cracking as I feel teeth scrape across the crook of my neck.

"You seem really stressed out," His hands move to my shoulders.

I let the moan go, my eyes half closing as Oscar massages my shoulders. I let myself lean against him, reaching back and pulling him closer.

"Come on, lay down." He pulls away and softly takes my hand, leading me toward the bed.

He's looking at me, his head slightly turned to the side. I notice he had fixed the sheets on the bed once I had turned around. The green haired Beorc carefully pushes me back on the bed. Though my face is completely flushed, I lay back, spreading my wings, so I don't hurt them.

Oscar, who is now only wearing pants, straddles my hips. He's not as heavy as he looks with all that muscle. He may not be as muscular as say Gatrie or Tibarn, but he does have his share of them. I put my hand on his chest, feeling his soft skin.

I watch as he leans down toward me. I reach up and wrap my arms around his neck and pull him down on top of me. Our lips meet passionately, sending a pleasurable tingle down my spine. At least someone who I actually find attractive is seducing me.

I shudder in disgust as I think of all the times Ulki has tried to seduce me. My mind is brought back to what's happening now by the soft tongue poking at my lips. Lips parting, the tongue is pushed in. Our tongues meet, licking and wrapping around each other's.

I moan into his mouth as I feel Oscar's hands slip up under my tunic. He rubs my chest sensually, then decides he wants a better treat, and slips his hand down toward my crotch. Blood is quickly running down south, making my cock painfully hard.

Oscar pulls away from my mouth, smirking at me.

"Excited?" He teases as he toys with me, slowly pushing my cock down.

I thrust my hips up into his stomach, begging him to stop pushing it down. He lets go, but makes me growl as he pulls his hand out. He leans down and presses his lips to mine again, but the kiss is short.

"Please," I beg, my breath coming in fast pants.

I grab his arm and push it back into my pants, but Oscar seems to have different plans. He pushes my hand off his arm and pulls his hand out. I growl in frustration as Oscar stands up.

"No, you won't get anything if you keep that up." He smiles slyly at me as he walks over to the closet.

I sit up, watching him confusedly. He turns back to me after getting something out of the closet. My face turns red as he's holding a rope and a bottle of oil.

"Wh-what do you plan to do with those?" I stammer, completely flushed for the first time in my life.

"Oh, you'll see." Oscar walks over to me.

Though my heart is racing, my erection is throbbing at the thought of Oscar tying me down and fucking me.

"Strip," The cavalier demands, setting down the bottle of oil, but keeping the rope.

I sit up, doing as he commands. First the sash, then the tunic. I remove everything, feeling somewhat embarrassed as I see him looking over my body. I instinctively wrap my wings around my exposed body, blushing and looking away.

"Aww, what's wrong? I think you look great like that." I feel a soft hand on my shoulder.

"I-it's cold," I lie, my voice quiet.

"No it's not, you're hot." I'm lightly pushed over, then I feel him straddle my hips again. "You're _really_ hot."

I gasp, forcing myself not to buck my hips into his hand as long fingers wrap around my cock. While I'm to wrapped up in his soft stroking, I don't notice him grab both my hands and put them above my head. I finally notice as I try to reach down, but I can't move my hands that he has restrained them and tied them to the bedpost.

I whine and pull on them, but to no avail. Oscar lets go of my cock. My eyes pleading, I stare up at him.

"Why do you have to tease me?" I complain, my hard on aching from the short, then stopping strokes.

"Because you're cute when you're mad." The Beorc whispers against my lips.

"Please Oscar, I want it," I groan, pressing my crotch to his.

I groan in discomfort at his pants, which scrape at my erection. I can feel how hard he is, even through the thick fabric.

"You're a lot _needier_ that I thought you would be." Oscar leans down, biting at my neck.

I put my head back, moaning in pleasure. The bites leave sharp tingling sensations, while the kisses are so soft and sweet it's as if he doesn't have me tied down and is just kissing me. His hands wander my bare body, making me whimper as he touches a sensitive spot.

He pulls away from my neck and moves farther down, biting at my collar bone. Though I know very well I'm tied, I pull on them, wanting desperately to run my fingers through his short, green hair. His lips move lower still.

My eyes tightly close as I feel teeth on my right nipple. He doesn't bite hard, but it still surprises me. I feel him softly pinching the other, making my back arch slightly. The soft pinching and sucking make me pull on the restraints harder.

I can just tell that Oscar is enjoying toying with me like this. My eyes open again as I feel soft lips perfectly between my well defined 'v' lines. I watch as he slowly drags his tongue across the soft skin there, tracing my 'v' lines.

"Oh, Oscar," I moan, putting my head back with my eyes closed as he takes my head into his mouth.

His tongue leaves long, wet trails down the shaft. My body tenses up, pulling against the restraints, as I feel him pull off. I look back to him, just to see him go down again, taking half my member into his mouth.

My eyes close once more, letting him do as he pleases. Every suck, every bob of his head takes me closer to release. I feel him go down farther, taking in more of my cock. I look down at him. His eyes are half open, his emerald green eyes downcast as he pushes farther.

I moan, feeling my long member sheath itself in his throat. I feel pre-cum dripping from my tip. After a couple more sucks, I'm disappointed to watch Oscar pull off my manhood.

"W-what are you doing?" I demand in a whiney voice, wrapping my legs around his waist and pulling him closer.

"Be patient," Oscar slowly brings two fingers up to my mouth.

I obediently open my mouth and take them in, sucking on each one until they're evenly coated. He pulls his fingers back out. Though my face is dark red, I spread my legs more. I feel lips press to mine as he positions a finger at my entrance.

Oscar grips my thigh and pushes my leg toward my chest, giving him better access. I try to hold it back, my face flushing more as his fingertip makes soft circles just around the hole. I moan as his finger slips in easily.

My wings jerk, dropping feathers all over Oscar's room. I blush harder, not being able to control them in the least bit. He pulls one finger out, then readies two of them. I raise my hips slightly, eagerly taking in the two slender fingers.

"You're so tight, even on my fingers," Oscar leans down and moans into my ear, nibbling after his sensual whisper.

"I want your cock in me Oscar." I demand as I jerk on the restraints, my wings spreading to the fullest in pleasure.

They close again, wrapping around Oscar carefully. I pull him closer again, leaning toward him and kissing him. After our kiss, he leans out of my reach. I groan in anger. He reaches over and grabs the small bottle of oil.

I watch excitedly, knowing he's now preparing himself. Oscar sits up, slipping his pants off. I blush as I see that his cock is much larger than mine. Already it's dripping the bitter white liquid, similar to mine. The green haired Beorc kicks his pants off, then takes up the oil again.

Though I'm blushing furiously, my breathing rugged, I watch him slowly coat his cock in it, moaning as he does. He pays special attention to make sure the head is completely coated. Once he's finished, I watch him put the bottle down, then stand over me on his hands and knees.

"I hope you're ready," The cavalier presses his lips to mine as his head touches my entrance.

"Please, hurry." I insist, spreading my legs as far as I can.

His head pushes in, making me arch my back into his stomach. I notice his jaw clench as he pushes in farther. He slides in fairly easily, my eyes half closing and edging with tears. My pants come fast and shallow, and my hands ache to touch his soft skin, feel his soft hair.

He withdraws slightly, then pushes back in. I moan loudly as he does the same thing over and over, but quite slowly. My wings take the chance to completely embarrass me, twitching and flapping, sometimes even slapping Oscar in the head.

"Control your wings." Oscar demands as he starts thrusting faster as my muscles loosen.

"I-I'm sorry," I pant heavily, trying my best to at least stop smacking him. "Please, Oscar, harder."

The Beorc happily obliges, thrusting harder and faster than before. My back arches more; letting out loud moans and cries as I do. He thrusts in hard, burying his entire member inside me. I gasp loudly, which is followed by a pleasured scream.

"Oscar, again! Hit it again!" I cry out, my face completely red in embarrassment from the volume of my voice and for simply asking.

Oscar slams himself into me again, obviously just as wrapped in ecstasy as I am. I loose complete control of my wings and I cry out, slapping Oscar with them again. Though I can tell he's annoyed with that, he keeps fucking me anyway.

More pre-cum drips from the head of my cock. I try desperately to get my hands unbound, my cock throbbing with the lack of attention. Oscar notices and grabs ahold of my needy member with one hand, pumping hard, perfectly in time with his thrusts.

"A-ah, Oscar!" I scream, my head completely back and my wings spread.

My climax comes so quickly I barely have time to warn Oscar as the warm, sticky liquid sprays hard onto both our chests and his hand. A low, throaty grunt follows, and I feel Oscar's hot seed spill into me as my walls clamp down on him.

I lay there, my eyes closed, panting heavily. My body has completely relaxed now, and I don't even bother trying to get the restraints off anymore. Oscar pulls out of me, sitting down just above my crotch again.

I open my eyes and look at him. Oscar reaches forward and softly strokes my cheek, something I was not expecting. His thumb softly traces the scar on my face. That eye closes half way, unsure of the sudden sweet gestures.

"You're cute after sex." Oscar mumbles, smiling sleepily.

I blush as he leans down, softly pressing his lips to mine. I kiss back, completely forgetting about my restraints. He pulls away, and then stands up. I watch him slowly put his pants back on, then grab his shirt.

Oscar looks over at his shoulder at me, smiling. I feel my eyes widen as he opens the door and slips through it, closing it afterward. My jaw falls open.

"Hey! Oscar!" I call out, pulling desperately on the restraints. "Come back, aren't you forgetting something?!"

To my surprise, the door opens again. Oscar comes back inside. He comes over to me. He leans over me, smiling.

"You're right, I did forget something." He leans down, kissing and biting on my neck.

"Wh-what are you doing?" I demand, my voice cracking in embarrassment.

After a minute or so, he stands up again. Though I'm once again aroused, he steps back and looks down at me.

"There, I can't believe I could have been so forgetful. Thank you for reminding me." Oscar reaches forward, softly taking my cock onto his hand again.

"N-no! S-s-stop!" I stutter as the Beorc strokes it, making it hard again.

"Alright, if you want." He lets go and stands back.

I watch in confusion as he goes over to the door again, once more leaving. Just before he closes the door, he smiles slyly at me.

"Good night, Uncle Janny." Oscar closes the door quietly.

"Oscar! Dammit, human! Get back in here!" I demand, pulling on the restraints once more. "That's the last damn time I let a Beorc seduce me."

-Tibarn-

I hear someone yelling. Ulki looks at me expectantly.

"Who is it?" I ask the smaller hawk.

"It's Janaff… He seems… Really stressed… He's yelling at someone to come back." Ulki tells me.

"Well, let's go see what he wants." I grumble as we go back inside.

Ulki leads me to the room Janaff is in. Ulki stands back and looks at me. I open the door just after he moves. I walk into the room, stopping and blushing, my eyes wide in confusion and embarrassment as I see Janaff, tied to the bed, completely naked with a white liquid all over him, that I'm sure _isn't_ whipped cream. I avoid looking at his erect cock.

I slowly back out of the room, noticing the large, purple bruise on the crook of his neck. I slowly close the door again, not saying anything. I wonder who did that to him.

"Wait! Tibarn, please come untie me!" I hear the tan colored hawk calling me.

"Go in there if you're brave, Ulki." I say as I walk off back outside, trying to erase that memory forever.

**Put these two on a boat and send em' out to sea because I ship em'. Oh, and if you don't like yaoi, why in the halibut are you looking up Oscar and Janaff fan fictions in the ROMANCE section? All you're going to find is YAOI! **

**Holy crap that is probably the gayest thing I've ever said. **


End file.
